The present invention relates to a method of making a stator for an electrical machine, and to an electrical machine including a stator made by the method.
A stator and electric machine of the type on which the present invention is based are already known from Japanese patent application 9-103052. To manufacture this stator, first, individual sheet-metal lamina are stamped out and a particular number of these sheet-metal lamina are stacked one on top of another until the desired axial breadth of the core is achieved. These stacked sheet-metal lamina constitute the stator core, which has teeth and grooves arranged parallel to one another on one side in a manner that is customary for a stator. A pre-wound core winding is produced, for example, in an approximately planar form and is then inserted into the grooves of the for example essentially flat core. The subassembly comprised of the core and core winding is then bent in a circular fashion so as to yield a hollow, cylindrical stator. After the circular bending of the subassembly comprised of the stator yoke and winding, the two ends are connected to each other by welding. The welded connection between the two ends is a multiply loaded joint whose specific embodiment cannot be gleaned from any known technical teaching in the prior art.